Provide the most accurate up-to-date information available on any aspect of cancer through developing and maintaining a resource director of cancer related agencies, organizations, and services available to the general public, patients, andtheir families, within a designated service area. Establish a toll free telephone service to provide the public access to answers on cancer related questions. Establish a communications office to plan, administer, promote, and develop support materials and to evaluate contract activities. Identify and test alternative strategies for information dissemination and education. Evaluate program activities in terms of efficiency, effectiveness, and impact.